Trick then a treat?
by City of Kitten nyaaaa
Summary: Recently Kussun looked very gloomy so the rest of member decide to give her a big surprise. What kind of surprise if it didn't involve with a big present. And of course the present is something she never expected it.


**A/N: Hey, everyone… Happy Halloween. This is my special one shot story for Halloween day. I hope everyone enjoy this. And please don't forget to leave the review. Thx…. (I'm really sorry with my grammar )**

* * *

"Haaah..."

"Is something wrong with Kussun? She doesn't look happy at all", asked Emitsun worried.

"Don't worry she just missed with a certain Njou-san", said Soramaru as she play with her phone.

"Njou-san? Ah! You mean Nanjou-", before Emitsun can finish her word suddenly a small hand covering her mouth.

"Emitsun, shhh", said Ucchi from behind.

"That's a taboo word for her. You don't want to see her pouting all time in the national TV, aren't you?", said Mimorin quietly.

"O-of course not. I already promise Nanjou-san"

"Good. So, never mention th-"

"Yoshinon! How are you? Me? I'm fine. You're not going somewhere, aren't you? Really? We're going to perform in MJ today... Because you can't be in here us you should record our footage especially when they zooming my face. Ok? Hahaha...Ah...", Shikaco didn't dare to continue her phone with Nanjolno as she faced by an angry Kussun.

"Shika-chan~"

"Baka..."

As Mimorin said earlier, as the program started Kussun mood is very low. She already pouting from the beginning of the show that makes everyone worried with her and to make it worse they're going to have interview after this break. They are feeling guilty seeing Kussun who sighting all day long especially Shikaco who blurted it out a certain name who belongs to oldest member of the group. Feeling guilty with have she done to Kussun; Shikaco then decide to talk with her when they have a break time. Even though it's just a short time she will do anything to make her best friend show her sweet and pretty smile again although she maybe reconsider for backup plan if her apologize attempt is failed.

"Kussun~"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you jealous by called your precious senpai"

"I'm not jealous"

"Really? Then you don't mind at all if she is going out with me and Rippi this weekend?"

"What?! G-going out?! You and Nanchan…But… She said she busy this weekend…I even asked her out to watch movie together with me…Ah, I see. If it is Shikaco and Rippi who asking it…she would make time for them no matter how busy she is, but me…hahahaha…..", Kussun looked very disappointed and sitting on the corner as she mumbling some incoherent words.

"Aaah…Kussun…that was…", seeing Kussun who started crying Shikaco doesn't have a courage to tell her that it was just a lie.

"Help me…Please?"

"Hmph!"

"Rippi!"

The rest of them who watching the whole scene can only wishing that Shikaco didn't make any mistake or they going to lose another person and they don't enough time to practice for new formation if Kussun still looking like this. Or they can help Shikaco with some backup plan if they still have time. Suddenly Emitsun remembering something in her mind that can help their poor friend from Kussun wrath. ' _Bokura Naka de! That's it!_ ' Emitsun remember that after this they will be performing KiraKira Sensation and Bokura Naka de after their small interview. She remember that for Nanjolno part there will be no replacement even some of them volunteering themselves like Pile or Mimorin (who think they are much suited replacing her as part of Soldier Games trio).

"Ne, Kussun…", call Emitsun.

"What?", answer Kussun who still look depressed.

"E-ee…Pile want to talk with you", said Emitsun as give her time to Pile.

"What?! I never sai-", before Pile can said anything Emitsun whispering her whole plan to her.

"Pile-chan, could you make it quick? The interview going to start any minute...", said Kussun weakly.

"W-well…A-actually…Me…N-Nanjou-san…place…"

"W-what? Y-you having sleepover in Nanchan place…Pile-chan, I hate you!", after saying that Kussun running away from the dressing room. Everyone looking dumbstruck as they never expect this to happen.

"Pile. Well done", said Soramaru sarcastically.

"Hey! It's Emitsun fault not me!"

"A-ah…I have a plan! Really! Please listen to me….", explain Emitsun

"Woah! It's a good idea. We can use that. Good job, Emitsun~", said Ucchi as she begin patting Emitsun head.

"Nyaaaa~"

"Ucchi, stop spoiling her please"

"I'm sorry, Mimo-chan. I can't help it~"

The door opens once again revealing a tall figure woman. It was Shikaco who going after Rippi. She was holding two women with her. One of them is Kussun. "Haah…haah…haah…haah…. I-I'm back... N-next time if a-any of you planning on make them angry…a-at least locked the door…I-I don't have strength to chase these two energetic women...Haaah…" Said Shikaco before she passed out.

"Shika-chan!"

Even though there are several issues before their performance each one them performance gracefully that day. Everyone who watching them can't stop cheering on their name and makes them feel happy. The show was totally success. It was because of Emitsun splendid idea; if she didn't suggest it maybe they need to bring different kind merchandise with Nanjolno on it to make Kussun not depressed anymore. If Nanjolno heard about this she maybe can't stop laughing especially when she hear what's happen to her friends for a whole day and their attempt to make a certain short haired woman who became her partner smiling again.

 _\- Inside the bus-_

"Look at her", said Ucchi as coming over to Kussun sit.

"She is so peaceful. She must be quite disappointed can't see Nanjolno today", Emitsun than coming over to Ucchi side and taking Kussun sleeping face.

"I can understand her situation", suddenly a voice can be heard from behind them.

"Really?", asked Pile.

"Yeah. Did you remember that time when you have a job in overseas? I thinking about you every day…every hour…even every minute. I'm planning to call you but… I know how busy you are so I decide to send you a lovely email. While waiting for you in my place", explained Soramaru as she hold Pile hands very dearly in her hands.

"Sora…chan…"

"Eh? If I remember correctly in that time you sleepover in my place. We even go out together. When I asked you about Pile you said I'm not going to call her until she called me first. Right, Sora-chan?", said Mimorin innocently.

"Mimorin! Why you must tell that part?! Did I tell you to keep secret!"

"You should know better that she doesn't good in keeping secret. Like that time…", said Rippi.

"Ah…that's right. I should stay in other member place"

"It's too late now. You better prepare for your punishment this Halloween~", said Pile seductively.

"A-are you going to trick me…or could it be you're giving me a nice treat?", asked Soramaru nervously.

"Just wait and see. Ok."

"GULP…H-hai..."

"Halloween? That's it!", suddenly Emitsun screaming so loud that makes Kussun awake from her sleep.

"Hmm…Where are we…?"

"We still in the bus. We just depart from studio. It will take several hours to get to our first meeting place. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll waking you up when we get there"

"Ok…"

Everyone feel a little relieved seeing Kussun peaceful face once again. They know how stressful she is this month especially with the release of her mini album. This mini album is something she been dream on and finally after waiting for year she can finally fulfill it; even though she need to be patient for several months waiting for the release but she didn't feel disappointed at all because she receiving lot of support from her friends and her family.

After Radio Garden end her communication with Nanjolno not often as they used too. Nanjolno who busied with her solo activities either her own radio program or new dubbing project alongside with her activities in fripside who having a tour for their second album until December. Her tight schedule makes two of them didn't have a chance to talk or even hanging out like before. Kussun can understand it because she also responsible with their lack of communication; since Love Live become well know in public her schedule having a drastic changes. She having several new jobs dubbing, radio program, or radio show. This is one of reason why they never communicate with each other after the end of their radio program. And the other reason was Nanjolno trying to keep her distance away from Kussun. Kussun just realized this recently when they having dinner together with the rest of member Nanjolno keep her distance away from Kussun and whenever their eyes meet she will quickly avert it. When she asked this her friend they just laugh and said she was just overreacting the reason why she behaves like this it's because she actually feeling exciting can see Kussun again.

For a whole week before their performance; Kussun looks very happy and she can't stop her excitement for their next live performance as they will be having a special guest that day. Even though Nanjolno still recovering from her injury; she promise to Kussun she will come to cheer her up that day. Hearing that news makes Kussun can't stop smiling especially her just having a stressful weeks and seeing her senpai sweet and calm smile can enlighten her heart. Unfortunately, in the day where they will perform Nanjolno got an urgent job that makes her can't come to cheer her up and leaving a beautiful bouquet flower in their dressing room as her apologize. So, they can quite understand with Kussun moody behavior and trying their best to cheer this poor girl.

"Fuuh. Emitsun, what are you doing!? You almost make us got heart attack", said Shikaco angry.

"Sorry everyone. I have a good idea to make Kussun smile brightly once again and also… redemption for your joke to her", explain Emitsun with her usual high energy.

"Interesting. Spill it"

"Ok. Here is the plan…", as she begins to explain her splendid idea.

"Woah...Emitsun. That's brilliant!", yelled Mimorin.

"I know that is a great idea. But... should we ask the person involved? This plan will be meaningless without this person involvement", said Pile.

"She's right. If we want to make it success we must ensure there will be no disturbance between them", continue Rippi.

"Hmm...Hmm... It's not funny at all if we must leave Kussun alone when she suppose to meet someone who dear for her", said Shikaco as she taking some potato chips from Soramaru hands.

"Then it's settled. This 31 October. All of us meet in this amusement park near city. Remember this will be our biggest surprise for her. Understand?"

"YEAH!"

"Ehmm..."

"Shhh..."

* * *

Finally the day they have been waiting for is coming. After lots of begging and apologize, these eight people finally can have their day off for their brilliant plans. They have been keeping this secret from Kussun for half a month after their performance that day so it is kind obvious if there is some anxiety among all of them. Especially Mimorin. She looks very nervous and worried as she reaching the front gate. She afraid she going to revealed the secret to Kussun like that time when they planning a surprise birthday party for her in their five live event concert. But she already promised herself to look calm because she doesn't want to see her upset again. Even though she still feeling worried with Emitsun plan.

"Ne, Ucchi", Mimorin called Ucchi nervously.

"Yes, Mimo-chan?"

"This is going to work, right? I mean… the surprise. If she-", Mimorin who looked nervous can't stop looking around her.

"Mimo-chan~", before she can say more Ucchi cut in with her reassuring smile.

"Got it", Mimorin feeling confident once again after seeing Ucchi smile.

Ucchi and Mimorin are coming first to their meeting place. Both of them decide to meet in nearest train station and going together to meeting place as they discussing their plan once more. When they got there the amusement park still not crowded as used too; they saw several adults with their kids and several teenagers who come their loved one or their friend. Today is 31 October. This park was having several special events to celebrating Halloween day. And because of this circumstance Emitsun inviting them to this famous amusement park to celebrating Halloween day together; even though it's just one part of her brilliant idea to make Kussun didn't sad anymore.

After waiting for a while the rest of members finally come. They looked very tired especially Soramaru. "Stairs... I hate it..." Before Ucchi can open her mouth Soramaru already give her a straightforward answer; it seems Pile and Soramaru stop in wrong station so they need to walk for several blocks to reach this amusement park. For Shikaco and Rippi, they just have their own race before reaching to this park. After having a little break for a while, these six women decide to waiting for their two precious friends. Suddenly they saw a woman with short stature in black short sleeve shirt dress along with a small shoulder bag. It was Kussun. She looks so different today; she looks so amazing today like she want to have date with someone special. It seems she didn't recognize the other member presence because she too preoccupied in her own little world.

"Good morning. One ticket, please. Thank you so much", said Kussun as bought an entrance ticket for her.

"Could it be...this is one of Emitsun brilliant idea?", asked Ucchi as she looking at Kussun from behind the bushes along with her friends.

"It seems so..."

"Are you supposed to be Emitsun accomplice?", asked Pile a little bit annoyed.

"Well... She didn't tell me anything about this when I meet her two days ago. She just asked me to preparing about that one", tell Shikaco.

"Oh...Anyone see Emitsun?", Rippi who realized that Emitsun is not with them asking about her location.

"Emitsun?Isn't she supposed to be here with us?"

"Really? I don't see her"

"gmmh mwwng!", greets Emitsun incoherently.

"Ah...There she is. And she bring something for us"

"No wonder she is late"

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Good morning. What is it?", asked Emitsun innocently as she offering some sandwiches to other member.

"You're late. You said meet in the front gate at 8 o'clock. It's already past fifteen minute since our meeting time", scolded Soramaru.

"Hahaha…Sorry. Shall we go know?"

"YOSH!"

After they bought their own ticket; without further ago they going inside to the park and when they get inside they been greet with beautiful scenery around them. The theme park was different than it used too; it was many carved pumpkin around the ground and there is an eerie sound from horror movie that coming out around this theme park. Even though the atmosphere around this theme park looked dark and scary but there is some area around this park that decorated especially for a couple. And other part of park was design especially for children with their carnival and circus show theme. "Emitsun, this is... amazing. You really know in finding a good place for us" Said Ucchi as she looking around her. "Ohohoho. Of course I am" Emitsun feeling so proud especially when she hear Ucchi praise.

Even though in reality she just lucky with her choose. ' _I didn't expect my random choose was turn out to be a real deal. I should never underestimated that flyer_ ' Emitsun didn't expect this either because she just saw this amusement park advertisement a week ago; and she kind of worried if she is making a right choice because she doesn't want to ruin her plan by selecting a bad location. But after seeing this awesome and magnificent scenery she doesn't regret her options that day and feeling optimistic now.

"Everyone. Are you ready?" Emitsun then asked her friends. They nod ready for their biggest plan.

"Good. Now, it's time for our first plan. We are going to meet Kussun now. She thought she will going to meet with Nanjo-san but actually the person she is going to meet is...us", explain Emitsun.

"Isn't that a little bit cruel?", said Pile worried.

"I know its kind cruel but she is going to get her present in the end of day", said Emitsun.

"Let's meet her now and if she starting to cried or even worse than that. Emitsun will handle it", said Ucchi nonchalantly.

"Eh?! Watashi!"

"Then… I don't have problem with that", said Shikaco as she remember what happen to her several weeks ago.

"Me either", continue Pile as they begin walking leaving Emitsun alone.

"Everyone! W-wait!"

They were walking around the theme park mesmerizing the beauty in front them. It's been a while for each of them can spending their day off together with other member. Usually when they planning to go together one of the member either have job that day or already have a plan so in the end they never going out together. But today is different because today they are not just planning to surprise Kussun with their special present they also want to relieve their burden by playing all day long.

"Shikaco. Over here", Rippi then gesture Shikaco to taking her picture with some little kid who dressed up as ghost.

"Coming. Nice pose Rippi. Keep it like that. Next one…That's good. That's good. Hey,Sora-chan! You're blocking Rippi face! Move !", said Shikaco who shooing away Soramaru from her view.

"Ciihhh…Stingy"

"Just leave them alone. Ne, Sora-chan. You not forget with your promise, aren't you?", asked Pile seductively.

"Eh? Promise? W-which one?"

"I'll show you~"

"No- W-wait! Anyone help me!"

"Sora-chan. Gomen. But we can't do anything when Pile is looking like that. So…SORA-CHAN, GOOD LUCK", yelled Mimorin as her best friend been dragging away by Pile.

"Just wait and see I'll- I'm coming, I'm coming~"

"…Let's find Kussun" Said Emitsun as she leaving Shikaco alone with Rippi. The three of them decide to find Kussun until they saw a familiar figure sitting in a café alone.

"Hey,Kussun!", greet Emitsun.

"Eh? Emitsun?...what are you doing in here?", asked Kussun who looked confused.

"Not just Emitsun. We also here"

"Ucchi? Mimorin? Why?"

"Is it obvious? We are here to meet you of course"

"EH?!"

They explained to Kussun that Nanjolno can't come today because her urgent work. When she heard that news Kussun face looks so sad and she even didn't looked at her friends; her face keep staring at her phone wondering is this just some kind of joke from Nanjolno. But she realized it wasn't. Her phone ringing out of sudden; when she saw the screen she just want to cried and go out from this place back to her home. She just received an email from Nanjolno saying she can't meet her today because she having an urgent works that need to be done and she feeling sorry for canceling their plan. Seeing Kussun who starting to cried makes them feeling bad but they want make something unforgettable for her even thought it kind harsh. "Kussun. While we're here why don't we enjoy all these excitement together? With us" Hearing Ucchi encouragement makes her happy once again and forgets about her dilemma. She then takes Ucchi hand and go together with her beloved friends. Without she realized it there is a mysterious person in black hoodie who been watching at her since she arrived to this café.

Kussun decide to stick together with Emitsun (while Ucchi taking Mimorin somewhere else). Both of them playing several attractions from roller coaster into log flume; they also enjoying other attraction inside this theme park that less thrilling like 3D art museum where they taking this chances to taking several silly picture. They decide to take a small break from a nearest food stall. As they sitting there enjoying their snack and drink Emitsun takes glance at Kussun. ' _She back to her usual self. Time for my second plan_ ' Emitsun than take Kussun hand and walking together passing through several stalls and some attraction until they reach into one section of the park that been decorated for Halloween day. They keep on walking until reaching a traditional old building that located far away from the other attraction. There is a lot of gravestone around this old building that makes this building look scary. This small building was actually one of special attraction that becomes this theme park main attraction for celebrating Halloween. They add some new special effects for their usual haunted house to make their costumer feel the excitement of the Halloween day with some thrill on it.

"Look Kussun. Haunted house. Why don't we try it?', asked Emitsun.

' _Hahahaha...Haunted house. Why must now? Can she choose other attraction like that scary looking train over there? I doesn't mind riding it as long I didn't need to get inside this haunted house_ ' Kussun who not good with ghost stories begin to mortified. "W-what?!" Kussun who lost in her thought look surprised when she heard Emitsun voice.

"What is it, Kussun? Could it be... you're scared?"

"Of course n-"

"EMITSUN!", suddenly Shikaco vice can be heard from afar. Behind her the rest of member come along with her.

"Ah! Everyone!"

"Sorry for leaving you behind. Eh, Kussun? You also in here. She didn't tell us about you. Right, girls?", Shikaco look surprised when she saw Kussun.

"Everyone... Kussun was-"

"Ah...Actually...Nan...chan...Invites me...but she have an urgent job she can't leave so...I...decide to having fun with Emitsun", explained Kussun as she forcing herself to smile even thought deep inside she feeling hurt.

"Just forget about her now and let's have unforgettable memories with us"

"Ok"

"Good. Then let's go inside"

"Eh? EHHHHH!"

In the end she decides to joins with the rest of member to go inside this haunted house (after lots of begging and promises of course). Before they go inside the building Shikaco suggesting brilliant (according to her) to divide each member into two groups where group one consist of MimoUchiEmitsun, SoraPile, and ShikaRippi; while the group two is just Kussun alone. "Wait. There is something wrong with the group arrangement" Kussun realizing the group arrangement that Shikaco made is totally wrong because she is the only one who belong in group two and to make it worse she doesn't even have any companion with her.

"Really? It's look fine for me", said Shikaco as she pretend didn't understand what Kussun trying to said to her.

"You do this on purpose!And what with this MimoUchiEmitsun? At least give one of them to me!", said Kussun angrily.

"Ara...Don't tell me. The mighty Kussun is scared", tease Pile.

"I'm not. I'm talking about fairness in here so...Emitsun! Come with me!", Kussun then hold Emitsun left arms very tightly.

"Sorry Kussun. But we need Emitsun to protect us from those scary things. Right, Mimo-chan?", said Uchi as she embracing Emitsun right arm.

"Hm,hm. Sorry, Kussun. I can't handle scary thing too and if I unconscious in there who is going to protect Ucchi? So Emitsun come with us", confirm Mimorin as she dragging Emitsun away from Kussun.

"You don't have to worry we going to find someone who liked to go with you", said Rippi as she reassuring Kussun.

"What? Someone?"

"Hey, I found it!", Soramaru then come together with a stranger in her hand. She then push this stranger towards Kussun as she give a thumbs up and start walking inside the building with her friends.

"No...way"

She doesn't know how Soramaru convince this stranger to go with her and she kind of accept it that time because right know she feeling regret her decision before especially being inside this haunted house alone with some stranger who she never meet before. As they step inside the house; suddenly a hand grab Kussun arm and she yelp in surprise that makes her clenching her companion arm. She didn't expect this to coming; she feels so scared that she embraces her companion arm so tightly."W-what's wrong?", asked her very gently. Kussun then pointed her finger into certain direction where one of employee looks very guilty after scaring her and decide to leave them alone after whispering sorry. "Hihihi. Ku-Kusuda-san, correct? You're reaction just now was cute. I'm assuming you're not good with ghost stories. I hope you don't mind if holding your hand…I mean when feel scared…you can hold my hand so…." Without saying anything Kussun then take her hand. She may a stranger for her but somehow being close with her remind her with a certain senpai who always encouraging her. ' _She reminds me with…Nan…chan. From how she tease me...And her sweet action she just show right now. She really likes her. Could it be she was Nanchan? Impossible. Nanchan is working right now there is no way she was in here with me…._ ' Thought Kussun as she and her new friend continue their journey. As they progressing further this haunted house become scarier than before from several sudden appearances and some scary looking dolls that appearing out of sudden. Kussun that can't take this anymore running away leaves her companion alone.

"Hah…hah…hah…. That's it! I'm going out from here…"

"Kusuda-san,wait!"

"I'm sorry…I can't do this anymore"

"It's not about that… In front you…hah…hah…"

"Wha- KYAAA!"

Suddenly a creeping looking doll falling down from the ceiling; Kussun who didn't see this coming tripped on the floor and lost her balance that makes her falling down on the floor. But, she doesn't feel hurt at all and she open her eyes curiously only to find two brown eyes who looking at her worriedly. She know why she doesn't feeling hurt at all it because before she can hit the floor she was pull into her new friend embrace and makes both of them fell together where Kussun small body is safe by a tender and warm arms that enwrapping her. Their body is so close now that she can heard those calming and melodious heartbeat from behind here; she somehow feeling safe just being with her even though she doesn't know much about her companion. Expect she have those sweet smile that reminding her with Nanjolno. That makes her become curious and want to see behind those big hoodie that covering her face. Before her hand can reach that hoodie; she push Kussun body slowly and give both her hand as she pulled Kussun so she can stand on her feet again.

"I'm glad you okay. If Sora-chan… I mean Tokui-san know this she will angry with me. Shall we continue?", asked her mysterious friend.

"Uhm"

"We almost reach the exit. If you still feeling scared I can sing several songs for you. What do you think?", suggest her to Kussun.

"Sure. I love too" Hearing Kussun approval she brighten this haunted house with her beautiful voice. She keep on singing until they reach exit.

"Look it's an exit!"

"You're right! I didn't notice it. Thank you for accompanied me", as they getting from the haunted house Kussun thanks her new friend with her usual bright smile.

"Ah...It was- BWARGHHH!", before she can reply Kussun kindness suddenly she being pushed away by Kussun dearest friends.

"KUSSUN!Are you okay? She didn't hurt you, right?", asked Rippi worriedly.

"Eh...No. I'm totally okay. By the way, Sora-chan who she is? Because it's kind of strange how fast you're in finding someone to accompany me. So... who is she?", asked Kussun.

"Well...she... Our junior! Right, Mimo-chan?", said Soramaru looking nervous out of sudden.

"That's right! She our new junior and... She also your fan! We really lucky to meet you here, right Karin-chan?"

"Y...yeah. Suzuko. San", reply 'Karin' as she smiles sweetly to her precious senpai.

"Oh, your junior..."

"Ah! It's almost for the big event! Everyone hurry!"

"Bye, Karin-chan~"

"Bye. Huh...Karin-chan,really?"

The big event Emitsun talking about was a firework display and this firework will begin at seven pm. As they still have several hours until the firework displays starting these eight women decide to have a dinner in a restaurant near amusement park Ferris wheel. When they finished their dinner the sun already set and scenery around them was bright either by street lamp or decoration lamp that was covering around the amusement park. The decoration lamps are formed into different kind variety from pumpkin, bats, werewolf even a little witches. It's like a big parade. They feeling glad can come to this wonderful place even though it just for a short time. "Hey, it's night already. Tomorrow we will going back to our busied life that's way..." Pile than looking into the sky where her eyes looking into different kind of stars that dancing gracefully surrounding those beautiful blue sky. "Let's enjoy our last ride!" After Pile saying those words she started running towards to Ferris wheel direction leaving her friends alone. Then one by one started following her into the Ferris wheel.

"Two person in one cars? Or each one of us in every cars?" Ucchi already know the answer for this question but she just curious and want to know what kind of reaction their friend will show to her when they asking by this important question. And like her expected it's interesting. Soramaru taking Pile hand and started walking into the passenger cars quickly; while Shikaco pushing Rippi slowly and getting into another leaving the rest of members. "So...that's the answer. Emitsun, let's go" Ucchi than wrapping her hand around Emitsun arm like a new couple who just get married with Mimorin as their cameramen who capturing every moment of their life. "Ok. Good. Keep it that way. Emitsun, smile! Like this!Good. Good" Kussun look dumbstruck with her fellow friends antics; she know they like to messing around but this is something unexpected and seeing her friends goofing around like this makes her can't resist to laugh and feeling happy for having them as their friends.

Kussun then go inside her own passenger cars. She feeling empty once she inside the car maybe she kind of jealous with her friends because each one of them have someone special beside her to spent this romantic ride where she sitting alone watching those beautiful scenery by herself. ' _I know it still a little bit sad but...today was fun_ '. Suddenly the passenger cars open once again and someone has come inside the passenger cars. Kussun who looking outside the window just now turn around her face and saw someone else entering the passenger cars without she realized it; she doesn't want to sound rude but she just want to alone right now so Kussun decide to ask her out politely even though it's kind to late right now. "Excuse me. But this passenger car already take-" Suddenly tears streaming down from Kussun eyes rolling down into her cheeks leaving a small trail; she didn't expect this to happen in the beginning that makes her lowering her head down into her lap as she can't stop her tears to flow. She was happy right now especially when she is not alone. She can feel a gentle and caring hand reaching to her head and caressing it; suddenly she felt a pair of soft sensation in her forehead that makes her heart beating faster. She then look up and was welcomed by those sweet smile that she been missed for couple weeks that only belong to certain person who has been bugging her mind all this time. "Nan...chan..."

* * *

"Liar..."

"Ah...Sorry I shouldn't lie to you but... I want to give you something unforgettable", explain Nanjolno.

"You already did. When you said you can't come I already lost interest to playing around in here. You're so lucky that I meet with others; if not I already in my home right now reading some shoujo manga in my room", said Kussun as she looking to window.

"I'm really sorry...", apologized Nanjolno as she looking at the floor. Both of them keep quiet. Not a single word has been out after their last conversation.

"...ry..."

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be selfish. You have a packed schedule and I can't force you to see me when I want to. So...Nanchan I'm sorry" ,said Kussun embarrassed with her own selfishness.

"Just forget it. Look over there", Nanjolno then take Kussun hand and leading her into the window.

A firework display already started and it makes the scenery in front them was so beautiful comparing when they were in the ground. Everything was so perfect from top here because they can see how beautiful this city in the night with their panoramic and amazing view; not far from here they can also see a magnificent shining light that coming from the Rainbow Bridge along with the firework display that adorned this sky with those colorful colors. Kussun looks enchanted by all this scenery that she didn't realized that Nanjolno is watching her with her mesmerize and tender eyes; she knows how hurt and sad Kussun is after she sends her the email so she decide to give her something. Something that she will never forget. "Kussun" When she heard her name been called Kussun turn around her face only to meet with Nanjolno face. Nanjolno then take Kussun waist and pulled her body towards her that makes her body so close with Nanjolno body; Kussun face become so red from this close proximity and she didn't have a courage to look into those lovely eyes in front her. It seems Nanjolno understand what Kussun trying to do so she cupped her face to looking at her and when their eyes meeting together it makes Kussun become enchanted with those gentle and caring eyes in front her. Nanjolno then leaning her face closer to Kussun; the distance between them is becoming closer and closer until they can feel each other breathe and when they close enough Nanjolno decide to close those tiny gap with her soft lips. Both of them stayed like that until the firework is end. The kiss was sweet and full of tenderness on it and even though it was her first kiss Nanjolno seems quite experience with it; Kussun really enjoy it and she look very shy when they done with their kissing because she can't forget with those soft lips that been linger in her lips a couples minute ago.

* * *

"You kissed her!You kissed Kussun! We saw that!", said Ucchi excited.

"What?!", Shikaco and other members look surprised after heard that news.

"Eee...Are you sure it was me and Kussun?", denial Nanjolno especially when Kussun look very embarrassed and blushed furiously right now.

"Yes, we're. Our passenger car is before you so we saw everything from our cars. Nanjo-san you...", Mimorin try to explain everything but can't continue as she too embarrassed after remember Nanjolno bold action.

"Well... The most important thing is Kussun back to normal. Seems our plan success. Yeah!", said Emitsun.

"Plan?", asked Kussun confusedly.

"Actually Yoshino has been in this amusement park all the time", said Rippi.

"Eh?EHHH?! You have been in here all the time...Since when?", asked Kussun as she look into Nanjolno.

"That cafe you remember. I was sitting several tables behind you. Then the haunted house...", explain Nanjolno calmly.

"Yes, I remember it. Sora-chan asked her junior to accompanied me"

"That was Nanjolno. We try to dressed her up so you will not notice it was her", Pile then explain more to Kussun.

"But she refuses it. We even bought some nice clothes just for her disguise", continue Soramaru as she glance to Nanjolno.

"No...way..."

"How could you not realized it? I mean her clothes she wearing that time is same like her daily clothes. We even worried when she choose that", asked Pile as she didn't believe Kussun didn't recognize Nanjolno presence.

"I just... don't realize...it. Until you tell me now"

"Wow…That was amazing. We should come here again next time", Comment Shikaco as she intertwined her own hand with Rippi hand and walking away to entrance as day become late. Even though tomorrow they were going back to their busied life but this small break is really worthy because they can spent their time with their loved one even though it just for a while. Each one of them beginning to walking away far away from that magnificent amusement park; they begin leaving the amusement park into their respective homes. Nanjolno who walking behind among them suddenly stop walking and looked at the beautiful sky in front her; it makes Kussun begin to wonder and decide to approach her beloved senpai.

"Nanchan, what's wrong?", asked Kussun curiously.

"There still time… Before we go home…Do you want to ride another attraction with me?", offer Nanjolno.

"But… I almost ride all the attraction with Emitsun this afternoon"

"Ah, of course…", hearing Kussun answer makes Nanjolno look disappointed.

"Actually…there is one attraction I like to ride with you", said Kussun as she looking at the Ferris wheel.

"Let's go", Nanjolno then take Kussun hand. Both of them walking to Ferris wheel once again; as they decide to enjoy that amazing and magnificent scenery for the second time. And this times just the two of them.

 _~2 Days Later~_

"Kusuda-san, there is a gift for you", said one of the staff as he give a small gift bag to Kussun

"From who?"

"I think one of your fans"

"Thank you for bringing in. What is this?" Kussun then open the wrapped paper gift. Inside it a cute brown teddy bear with a ribbon around his neck.

"Kyaaa. It's lovely…Hm? A letter?", Kussun saw a letter from inside the wrapped paper gift. She opened it and read the letter carefully.

 _To Kussun,_

 _I now you're quite upset when I cancelled our promise. And I still don't have time to apologize to you. So…Kussun, I'm really sorry for surprising you like that. I just want to give something memorable to you, but in the end…you angry with me (I shouldn't listen to them). But in the end we can reconcile it and I'm happy to see all those magnificent display with you._

 _From yours truly,_

 _Nanchan_

 _(P.S. I hope you like my small gift. Doesn't it remind you with NozoEli exchange gift in valentine day?)_

"Nanchan…"

"Excuse me, Kusuda-san. I want to introduce you with our guest for today broadcast. Sorry, for making you wait. Please come in. Please let me introduce you with-", said the produce as she introducing the special quest for today broadcast.

"Nanchan!" , Kussun didn't expected the guest will be someone she know so much. And interestingly Nanjolno didn't expected this either because she looked surprised like Kussun.

"Eh, Kussun?"

"It seems like…both of you already know each other. I will leave now. Excuse me", said the producer.

"This is…really unexpected. Did you like my present?", asked Nanjolno curiously.

"…."

"Hm?"

"I like it…It is really cute…And thank you", answer Kussun shyly as she hug the teddy bear very tightly. Seeing this side of her makes Nanjolno can't stop chuckling to herself.

"Ouch…that hurt…"Said Najolno who pretend look hurt from Kussun poking. She pouted her face and smile brightly as she leaning her head into Nanjolno shoulder. Then Nanjolno begin to embracing her as she caressing Kussun head so sweetly and with lot of tenderness on it.

~ **Fin~**

 **A/N: For everyone who read this fanfic. Thank you so much and I'm so sorry with those lengthy words. I hope you doesn't get bored. And lastly, bye2...**


End file.
